shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kani Kani no Mi, Model: Tamatoa
Introduction The Kani Kani no Mi, Model: Tamatoa is a mythical zoan devil's fruit that allows the user to turn into the crab deity Tamatoa. The user can heal themselves by consuming any precious metal, and most precious metals will be attracted to the user's shell as if they were magnetic. The user has a strange quirk of collecting or stealing precious items, and eating excessive amounts of seafood. The current user is Kuratsume. Strengths Even as a mythical zoan user, Kuratsume possesses more brute strength than most of the other mythical zoan user partially because of his devil's fruit. Not only does this devil's fruit make Kuratsume much stronger, but it makes him more agile. The more Tamatoa-like he becomes, the stronger in brute force and more agile he becomes. This devil's fruit is also very good in disorienting others who use visible light to see (Cyclopes don't) since Kuratsume's shell is extremely shiny. He also is capable of glowing in the dark, and darkness is no weakness of his. His shell is also extremely tough, and is only slightly weaker than diamond. This was proven when Rogue Fullbuster ate some of Kuratsume's diamonds and shattered his shell Weaknesses While Kuratsume is nearly invincible physically, he is incredibly sensitive about the amount of self-worth he has. This is the devil's fruit's doing, as Kuratsume was much nicer prior to consuming the devil's fruit. In turn, this devil's fruit corrupts many other emotions, making Kuratsume arrogant, greedy, and lustful, which is why he chased after the One Piece immediately after consuming this devil's fruit. These corrupted emotions can be hidden if any seastone is nearby. Also, when in full form, Kuratsume's weak spot is on his belly. Hitting that area will do more damage than normal, but it still won't be enough to tank him. Attacks Since this devil's fruit is a zoan, there are multiple forms that Kuratsume can turn into, each with his own set of attacks. Hybrid Form - In this form, Kuratsume gains some qualities of a crab, but he still retains a humanoid build. He does gain a pair of claws, two antennae, and two slightly bulged out eyes. His skin color also changes to the dark purple of Tamatoa's, and it becomes slightly harder. The large pincers that replaced Kuratsume's arms are unusable for his day-to-day life, so he uses a barely visible pair of arms that are under the claws. In the photo, they are crossed. * Die! Die! Die! - Kuratsume uses shave and teleports behind his target. He then swipes with his claws three times, and each time he swipes, he shouts "die". * Try Me! - Kuratsume grabs his target with both claws, and slaps them six times with the smaller pair of arms. While this attack doesn't hurt much, it is very good at breaking anyone's morale as the attack often makes his target feel powerless. * Swing It! - Kuratsume slams his claw on the ground with extra effort, and causes a small quake. Full Form - In this form, Kuratsume turns into a full-blown crab, but due to an incident he refuses to talk about, his frontmost left leg is broken. It is assumed that it was broken by Whitebeard. Kuratsume becomes at least fifty feet tall in height, making him large enough to intimidate those just by looking at them. He also gains a rock-hard shell that can withstand even cannonballs without a scratch. * Shiny! - Kuratsume dances irregularly, knocking anything near him away. He also reflects massive amounts of light with his shiny shell and creates a blinding beacon while dancing. * Fish Dinners! - Kuratsume sweeps with his claws and picks up anyone nearby. He then eats them, relying on his enhanced digestive system to take care of his target. Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Joke Devil Fruit